


Bubblegum Sidestories

by 1000_Faces_Of_Pain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, It's like a SI, OC is actually Sakura, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You have to read the original story for any of this to make sense, but it's not a SI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_Faces_Of_Pain/pseuds/1000_Faces_Of_Pain
Summary: Sidestories to Bubblegum. Extras, scenes from other point-of-views, and other things that won't go in the main story.





	1. Mebuki Haruno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto. I only own 2 trombones, a lot of bunny suffed animals, and my OC.

Mebuki's first dream was to start a family. She was an orphan with nothing. Not even a last name. Mebuki wanted to fall in love, get married, and have kids. She didn't know what a mother was like, but she knew she would be good at it.

Her second dream was to grow up to be an amazing kunoichi, like the Sannin Tsunade. She went through the academy and became a genin with a team. She was finally doing it! But her sensei failed Mebuki's team. One teammate quit being a ninja altogether. Mebuki, and her other teammate, joined the Genin Corps.

The Corps is where she met Kizashi Haruno. He was a light-hearted boy with weird hair. Mebuki hated him. He had  _everything_ , while she had  _nothing_. Through years and years of working together, they finally fell in love and got married. At least one of her dreams was still attainable.

Kizashi's family owned a weapon's shop. His father passed away and, seeing the stress it was on his mother, Kizashi started to help run the shop.

Mebuki always loved being a kunoichi. She loved the freedom and the power she held over her body. But she was just an orphaned genin who's body couldn't take the strain for much longer.

When her mother-in-law asked her to join the family business she gladly accepted.

Mebuki finally had a family. She had a mother and a husband, but she still wanted children. She and Kizashi tried for years to no avail, but she never gave up hope. When she found out she was finally pregnant she wept tears of joy for hours.

The next week, her beloved mother-in-law passed away.

Mebuki cried, this time in grief. She and her husband worked hard in the shop to keep it going even as many friends tried to get them to take a break. But they had to keep working; after all, they had a baby on the way and babies are expensive.

The day their baby girl was born, Mebuki named her little girl after her late grandmother. That day, Sakura Haruno was born into the world.

For Mebuki, Sakura was a dream come true. She took time off at work to raise the new baby herself. Sakura was cute and well behaved. She rarely cried or screamed, a relief for the new parents. She did make lots of noise, but it was only babble. Every time Mebuki left the room she could swear the babble started to sound like the beginning of words.

Soon, Sakura began to crawl. Mebuki was overjoyed! Her little girl was so smart! Sakura would crawl over to Mebuki and sit down. Mebuki would scoop Sakura up and talk to her. Sakura would babble back, much to Mebuki's amusement.

Sakura progressed fast. It made Mebuki ecstatic, but also worried. The world was not a nice place. With how smart Sakura was becoming, Mebuki feared her precious baby would be thrust into it far too soon.

When Sakura was a little over a year old, she finally spoke her first word. Mebuki was reading a book on the couch while Sakura looked at a book on the floor. Used to 'speaking' with Sakura, it took her a moment to realize what Sakura had done.

Mebuki yelled for her husband, who came worriedly running. She had Sakura repeat the word for her Kizashi. He exclaimed his excitement but turned to look at her when Sakura went back to her book.

Both parents knew that having a smart child might not be as nice as they originally thought. After all, the world they live in likes to take the smart kids and turn them into monsters. Or it leads them to an early death.

Mebuki always wanted a family of her own. She wanted kids to raise, but only ever got their worryingly precocious daughter. That daughter soon informed his parents that he was actually their son. Mebuki and Kizashi accepted Sakura for who he was, only ever worried about his safety.

They started to train and arm him, both with weapons and knowledge, in hopes that when the day came for their son to become a genin, at least he could be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get back into writing fanfiction now that I'm not busy writing and filming a movie. I want to continue writing my story Bubblegum, but I want to get multiple chapters done before starting to post again. If you find anything wrong or just want to tell me how much my writing sucks, you can comment below. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.


	2. Kotetsu Hagane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto. I just own a nice ring lamp, a binder (covered in holographic tape) that has a huge as script in it, and my OC.

Kotetsu felt panic as his foot slipped on the tree. He hit the ground.  _Hard_.

Groaning in pain, Kotetsu looked up to see a little kid staring at him in surprise. He couldn't tell if the kid was a guy or a girl, but going by his clothes Kotetsu thought he might be a boy.

Izumo landed on the ground a few seconds later, "You idiot. You nearly fell on a kid."

Kotetsu stood up and shrugged, "Sorry, kid."

Izumo slapped the back of Kotetsu's head (ouch). "Stupid."

He rubbed the back of his head as he stretched. Hitting the ground _really_  hurts. Izumo said something to the kid, though he missed it. But he did hear the kid say something about ruining his concentration.

"Your concentration? What were you doing," Kotetsu asked, looking at the leaves surrounding him.

"A chakra exercise."

He and Izumo glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, then looked back at the kid. Was he in the academy already? He looked really, really young. Maybe he was a clan kid: clans tend to start training their kids by the time they can walk. But this little kid had pink hair and green eyes. He would've heard of a clan that looked like that.

"Will you show us," they asked at the same time.

"Um, sure." He picked up one of the many leaves that were scattered around him before sticking it to his forehead. Kotetsu felt his eyes widen. How old even was this kid?

"Woah. That's really advanced for somebody your age, kid," he heard Izumo say, echoing Kotetsu's thoughts.

"Thanks, stranger."

Kotetsu smiled apologetically, seeing Izumo do the say. They never did introduce themselves, did they?

"My name is Izumo, and this is Kotetsu." He waved when Izumo introduced him.

"I'm Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you," Kotetsu added. Was the kid actually a girl?

"It's been interesting," Izumo added before turning to Kotetsu. "We should leave her alone, now. C'mon."

Remembering that they were supposed to be training, he prepared to leap back into the trees. Before he could, though, he heard a small voice say, "He."

They both turned to the kid and said at the same time, "What?"

"He," Sakura repeated. "I'm a boy."

Kotetsu cringed.  _Whoops_ , he thought as he crouched down next to the kid. At least Kotetsu's first guess had been right. He apologized for the mistake, "Sorry about that."

Izumo mirrored him on Sakura's other side, "Yeah, sorry. I won't make that mistake again."

"It's fine, as long as you don't do it again I won't hold it against you."

He smiled at Sakura and patted the younger boy on the head before standing up. They should really get back to training. Izumo had the same thought.

"We really do have to go now, though. See ya around, Sakura."

"Later," Kotetsu called behind him, already starting to leap. Sakura was talented, but he was also pretty weird.

"Bye." The word was lost to the wind as Kotetsu tried not to slip and fall again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay writing. If you find anything wrong or just want to tell me how much my writing sucks, you can comment below. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.


	3. The Librarian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto. I only own a broken (but still good) tripod, an old camcorder that records on cassette tapes, and my OCs.

Shinta Kakei was an average chunin. He was from a civilian family, passed the academy in the top 10, and put on a team with kids from two of the smaller Konoha clans.

He was a genin for 3 years before passing the chunin exam on his fourth try. Shinta worked a few different places before finally being assigned to the library.

Working at the library could be really boring, not many people had the need (or want) to go to the library. Shinta mainly just sat in a chair and read all day every day.

One day he was reading a not-so-subtle bright orange book, luckily covered by a larger, much more subtle, brown book. He was sitting with his feet resting on the main desk.

"Excuse me."

Shinta startled and dropped his book(s). He felt his face heat up as he scrambled to grab the books. He cleared his throat and sat up self-importantly, "Do you need assistance?"

He looked down to see a small pink-haired kid looking at him. The kid's jade green eyes stared at him with humor and judgment.

"Could you point me towards the history section?"

Shinta smiled professionally, "Go to your left and then look towards the back."

The kid turned and started walking the way he was pointing, "Thanks."

Shinta let his smile drop and sighed. Back to reading in boredom. He's probably read the library twice already.

The kid was there for a while, not that Shinta was watching him. Shinta was just so bored that whenever he saw the kid he couldn't help but watch out for him. The kid (who he assumed was male) seemed really young to be here on his own, let alone have the ability to read already.

_Maybe the kid's a prodigy_ , Shinta thought to himself.  _Unlike me_.

A few hours later, he called out to the kid as he was walking past the main desk. Abandoning all pretense of professionalism, Shinta told him, "We're closing in half an hour. If ya wanna take anything home, ya gotta check it out."

The kid paused and looked at the books in his arms, "How many can I check out at a time?"

Shinta smiled, amused, and gave a small laugh, "You can take out as many as ya like. Just bring 'em back in two weeks."

The kid's expression didn't change, but his intelligent eyes lit up, "I'll be right back."

He ran off to presumably get more books as Shinta chuckled quietly to himself. It was nice to see a fellow bookworm in a village of warriors.

When the kid came back the next day with half the books he checked out, Shinta smiled. As he started to check the books back in, he asked, "My name's Shinta. What's yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha! It's not just scenes from other point-of-views. If you find anything wrong or just want to tell me how much my writing sucks, you can comment below. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.


End file.
